


what I need

by societybabylon



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, look I know this isn't that long but hopefully longer stuff will be coming in the future!, post-season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 11:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19131040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/societybabylon/pseuds/societybabylon
Summary: Allie doesn't know a thing about what Harry needs. Of that, he's sure.





	what I need

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @societybabylon! hopefully will be posting longer content/fics in the future

Harry’s hands were trembling. His blue veins bulged from underneath his pale skin. His hair was matted from cold sweat. The symptoms of withdrawal were starting to kick in.

He needed them. He needed the pills so badly he thought his bones might burst out of his skin if he didn’t get them.

Where could they be? Harry could have sworn that Campbell had left a small bag of the drugs by his bedside table the day before, but when he looked there the pills were nowhere to be found. He had checked his entire room, overturning furniture and old keepsakes in his hysteria. He found nothing.

He ran straight to Campbell’s house, but no one was there. Alone and frantic, Harry went upstairs to ransack Campbell’s office. Hopefully, he could find his next dose there.

“The second I get my hands on those pills, I’m going to fucking kill Campbell,” Harry muttered under his breath as he burst into the room.

“So that’s what he has over you.”

It was Allie. She was sitting slumped against the wall, handcuffed to a radiator. Harry hadn’t noticed her when he’d walked in. He’d been too frenzied in his search for drugs.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he lied.

“Don’t play dumb with me,” she said. “That might work on other people, but not me. I know you.”

“You think so? You think just because we hooked up once you know me?” Harry snickered. “Get over yourself.”

Despite her time as prisoner, she was still so intense and so beautiful. Her wavy hair had gone flat and lost its shine, but he still wanted to run his fingers through it. Back when they were students in West Ham, he used to watch her run around the hallway with Will, golden locks of hair flying around her head like a halo. She was Cassandra’s sister, so he had never seriously entertained his fantasies. She was supposed to be off-limits.

And now here they were. She was still off-limits, but not because she was Cassandra’s sister. Now, she was off-limits because he had jailed her and overthrown her government. He had made her his political enemy.

He crouched down to look her in the eye. From here, he could see that the handcuffs had rubbed the skin on her wrist raw, so that she was nearly bleeding.

“Do you know where they are?” Harry asked. “If you tell me, I could help you with those handcuffs. They look like they hurt. I can take them off. I know where the key is. But first you have to help me.”

“You don’t need the drugs,” she said. He could hear the desperation staining her voice. They were so close that he could see the dark blue ring at the edge of her pale blue irises. So close he could have counted each one of her eyelashes if he’d liked. “If Campbell’s giving them to you, it’s only so he can manipulate you. Let me help you. Please. Free me, and I can help.”

He whipped away from her. So that was what she really wanted: to be set free. “You don’t know a thing about what I need.”

Before she could say another word, he stormed out of the room. He didn’t need her. He needed the pills. And maybe, once he was back in a drug-induced haze, he would be able to forget how she stared at him with those scared, betrayed eyes.


End file.
